Saved By Adonis
by chibbley
Summary: Jacob kidnaps Bella and takes her to a mountain. ohhh what will hapen to her until Edward saves her? Thank Emmett for everything
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so don't be to hard on me- I am new at this.

Anyway I hope you like it~

Kim xxx

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters though if I did- Jasper would be MINE!!

Chapter 1~ Black Name, Black Heart

BPOV

I had just come back from spending my first full day with Jacob. I had only met him last week, but from the looks of things, me and him were heading for a best friend relationship.

I went straight up to my room, without saying hello to Charlie (he and I were fighting), and jumped on my bed.

As my head hit the pillow, I realised how tired I was. I looked at the clock, 7:45, enough time to wash my hair and get to bed.

I started collecting all my toiletries and clothes for my shower when I heard something break my window. "What the hell!" I walked over and opened my window to see Jacob standing below me, looking quite excited. "Jacob, what the hell were you thinking?! You just smashed my window!"

His look became apologetic, but went straight back to being excited. "Oh sorry Bella. I just meant to tap your window. Will you ever forgive me?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, which by the way, looked so bad on him. But how could I not when he had gone to all that effort? "Fine what do you want anyway?"

"Oh umm, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk with me. I know this great place, really romantic." His look changed from excitement to, what was that…..lust?

I was shocked. I could barely move. I had only met him a week ago when Charlie and his dad Billy had gone on a fishing trip. "Umm. No. Jake" was all I managed to blurt out. Oh my god, he wanted to….to…… eww. He was still looking at me, but with a look of sorrow.

That was it, I had to comfort him. "Oh come on Jake, it's not like I don't like you, your just not my type, that's all. Not to mention 2 years younger then me." Uh oh, he looked mad now. "BELLA, COME DOWN NOW BEFORE I COME AND GET YOU OUT MYSELF." Oh my god, what was with the mood swing, I had to fix this. "No Jake, anyway its 7:50 and dark outside." Best excuse I could come up with. He didn't seem any calmer. "What the hell Bella, I came here _'in the dark'_ and nothing happened to me"

I just shock my head and went to close the window when Jake suddenly started climbing up the wall.

"Jake get down!! Your gonna hurt yourself!!" He just looked at me and kept going. What did he think he was gonna achieve here? This was 2 stories high for goodness sakes. Jake was really high now, I was suddenly scared for him.

"Oh my god, Jake, get down, wait no, grab my hand, just don't fall!" I reached my hand out to him and he grabbed it- tight.

He let go of the wall and pulled me out of the window, falling and landing straight on his feet, with me in his arms.

When I realised what was happening, he put his large hand over my mouth and pressed down hard on the sides of my cheeks with strong fingers, preventing me to scream.

I tried to lick his hand, a trick that worked when my cousins covered up my mouth- they instantly let go- but Jake just took it as a compliment and looked at me with that look of lust again.

He so wanted me, but I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Now, I hated this piece of crap, what a way to ruin a relationship, maybe I would have liked him if he hadn't done this.

He took me far into the trees, then stopped and put me down. He tied up my legs and hands, then blindfolded me.

He put some weird smelling thing on my nose and tied there, then put a rag in my mouth so I couldn't scream, not that anyone would've heard me, we were so deep into the forest.

"You know, it wouldn't have come to this if you hadn't been so wussy. '_Oh, I don't want to go with you Jake, its dark'. _So lame you know Bella"

I couldent breath, but somehow I got enough air to answer him. "Pfft, god, it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Do you do this to all the girls you meet, or just me?" I said, very muffeled because of the rag.

I wasn't expecting an answer, because I thought that even Jacob wouldn't do this to all the girls he met- what a rapist. "No, actually, because all my babes come when their called."

Wow, Jake has '_babes_'?

"Really? You don't look like the type that would have '_babes_' chasing after him" I said, muffled again.

He looked at me, VERY ANGRY. He slapped my face- hard- and then flung me over his shoulderand went walking that was the last thing I remembered before the stuff on the rag took effect. Crap! And then the rest of the trip was silent, me hanging unconscious on his back.

Edward POV 

I was looking at Jasper, his eyes black, nothing going through his mind except BLOOD, BLOOD, SO THIRSTY. He wasn't even thinking about Alice- wow, that was new, they were so deeply in love. His blonde hair was messy, not in the usually neat do he kept it in. His hands balled up into tight fists, knuckles white and the muscles on his arms flexing.

He was trying so hard not to just run out the door and eat the first human he saw. Why wasn't Alice here comforting him? Oh wait, she was out shopping with Rosalie and Esme. Poor Jasper. He tries so hard to give up his diet of humans and go to animals like the rest of us.

Wait, what were we doing here? There was no law that said we couldn't go hunting. Jasper would be in a better mood and it would also be good for me and Emmett.

"Hey Jazz," he looked up, only thirst in his eyes, "do you want to go hunting? I know its only animal blood, but it will still help."

He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak- wow, I could even see the venom in his mouth. He was so thirsty, poor Jasper.

"Man, if it will help, I'll go. I would do anything to stop being thirsty."

I got up and yelled, "hey Emmett, me and Jazz are goin' hunting. Wanna come?"

"Oh man, you just ruined my chance at getting a high score! I can never get one with you around. Its like a curse I have- the curse of Edward and the PS3!."

Well that didn't answer my question, but what did I expect from Emmett? He's been trying to beat Jaspers hight score for years now. I looked at Jasper, he was smiling.

"Well Em, are you coming or not?" I asked again.

"Might as well, I can never play with you around."

Emmett walked in with a huge smile on his face. He walked p and punched me in the arm. "Im joking man, your not a curse, but I swear, if your around, I will never beat Jazz's high score."

We all laughed at that and walked out the door.

Thanks for reading~ reviews make me smile

I will only post the next chapter if I get reviews ok?

Thanks everyone

Love you all

Kim xxx

P.S thank you Lauren, my editor, for editing my story. READ HER STORY EVERYONE!! ITS REALLY GOOD ( its called stupid, beautiful cullen! By flawless-lips ok?)

See ya!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I only got 6 reviews, well 4 if u don't count Allysha and Lauren, but oh well, doesn't matter.

Oh and thank you juliagrosch, xxedwardcullenloverxx and also yolksie, who made me one of the most happiest people in the world- I swear, I was screaming and jumping up and down when I saw it, yay!!

Anyway, thank you to Lauren, Isy and maybe Allysha for editing my story- especially Lauren thanks heaps (read her story everyone – shes flawless-lips) 

Anyway, I'll stop talking and give you my story.

Kim xxx 

Chapter 2~ Falling Into Love

EPOV

We walked up to the woods that were behind our big white mansion, jumped over the river and ran into the woods- all done in 2 seconds.

As soon as we were in the forest, Jasper's eyes went crazy, all the smells of the animals hitting him.

He ran and didn't stop, on the sent trail of a mountain lion.

Poor Jazz, he was so hungry.

Emmett and I had a bit more control and slowly followed his path, following a few elk we caught scent of near by- we didn't want to steal Jaspers meal.

We were following the elks when suddenly Emmett shouted "WOW MAN, CHECK IT OUT- ANOTHER ONE!!" And with that, he ran of after his own lion.

So, now I was the only one without a lion. I was never gonna hear the end of it if I didn't catch one.

Just then I heard a massively loud roar, somewhere near the mountain about 2km away.

Oh Beautiful!! No one was after this one and man, it was BIG!! And that was it, I was gonna eat that lion.

BPOV

I woke up to find myself surrounded by rock- in some sort of cave- and man, it was cold.

I got up and walked around a bit until I saw Jacob sitting in the corner of the cave, holding some sort of purple material in his hands.

Wait…… I knew that colour. I looked down and gasped. Oh my god! I wasn't wearing a shirt! He had my shirt!! Jacob!! Jacob had my shirt!! What a piece of crap- no wonder it was so cold.

"Hi honey," he said when I looked at him, lust in his eyes.

"Come over here and get your shirt back," he said.

"Hey Jake, why don't you get off your fat ass and give it to me?" I said, anger clear in my voice.

He walked up to me and placed the shirt in my hands. He took a couple of steps back. I went to put my shirt back on when he suddenly grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall- the stones digging hard in my back.

His mouth came close up to mine and he breathed into my mouth.

"Lets have some fun Bella"

At that moment I realised that not only was I clumsier than usual, but I was also weaker. His mouth came up to mine and he kissed me- hard.

I tried to lift my leg to kick him when he pulled away laughing.

"Bella, give it a rest, your stoned and you cant do anything. Your weak!"

He laughed again and went back to kissing me.

I let my body fall to the floor, him on top of me. He moaned, as if he had won me over.

He let go of one of my wrists and slide his hand to my back and undid my bra. He then slid his hands up my side to my breast, slid my bra off and rested his hand on top of my breast.

Great, I had one free hand. I moved it to the top of his head and tried to rip out his hair.

He let out a chuckle in my mouth. Oh my god! He was laughing at my attempts to hurt him!! What an ass hole!

I let my hand fall to the floor , and it hit something sharp- cutting my palm open.

Jacob- still kissing me- felt me twitch and squeezed my breast……. Oww, ok that's it.

I picked up the sharp thing and bashed it to his head, with as much power as I had. His body twitched, then the hand squeezing my breast loosened, I had knocked him out! YAY!

I rolled him off me and let him flop on the floor then fixed up my bra. His head was bleeding but he was still breathing- damn, I didn't kill him. Oh well. I bent down and fell straight on my bum- "stupid drugs" I cussed. I grabbed his shirt and ripped off a piece of material and wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding.

Jake's head was making me queasy so I ripped off another piece of shirt and tied it around his head.

I got up and walked into a wall. God this was annoying- I couldn't even walk straight.

When I finally got my balance back, I went over and picked up my shirt and put it on. Eww…… it smelt like Jake.

I went to the entrance of the cave and nearly fainted. Oh my god, I was so high up, wow how did he get me up so high? Only an animal could get this high up, what was Jake, a dog or something?

I climbed down the mountain, which took about half and hour for a extra clumsy stoned person. When I got to the base of the mountain I picked a direction to walk in, since I had no idea where I was.

I started walking north when I heard a lion roar. That was all it took- I bolted, I didn't want to be the lions dinner.

The lion roared again. It sounded closer but distressed until it was finally cut off short.

Oh no, that didn't sound right- that didn't sound right at all. The lion just stoped mid-roar.

I don't know what sounded strange enough for me to do it,- after all it could have choked or something- but I followed the sound of the lion.

The sound took me to a path, one that obviously hadn't been used in over 10 years. I walked across the path and stared deep into the forest- hardly breathing. There in the middle of the a clearing, was a man, his topaz eyes bright- wait, topaz eyes? He was sitting over the lion, mouth pressed against its neck.

I stood there staring at him- barely a breath coming from my mouth. Somehow he noticed me.

He looked up, his eyes staring deep into mine. He gave me the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen- although it did math his extremely beautiful face.

Although he looked like an angel, I felt a certain danger about him so I took off – scared as hell- away from him, to anywhere but were I was just then.

Because I was stoned, I fell over a couple of times, each time saying something along the lines of "stupid Jacob" or that piece of crap ass hole."

I looked back to see if he was still following me, he wasn't, but that didn't stop me from running away from him.

I turned back around to face where I was going when I hit something that felt like a brick wall, but it wasn't- it was another man.

I fell to the ground, hard, and hit my head on a rock.

My last thought was- damn, I wish I had said goodbye to Charlie.

A/N: Well that's chapter 2, I hope you liked it. (sorry about it being so short ill make them longer next time I promise)

Yeah please review

I love you if you do 

Kim xxx 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my awesome story readers. Sorry I haven't been updating for ages but I was under the impression that my story wasn't that good so I stopped but now my friend Lauren had talked some sense into my head and I continued lol.**

**Anyway I want to thank **MrsMargeryLovett** for their criticism, it really helped- I hope that my writing it a bit better -and also I want to thank all the people that reviewed so THANKYOU!!! **

**Anyway I better get on with my story, I hope you like it!!!! **

**Kim xxx**

**PS: this chapter is dedicated to my friend Lauren because she was the one that got me to keep writing.**

Chapter 3~ Thanks Emmett

BPOV

I could hear strange whispers around me, but I was to knocked out to hear them clearly.

As I finally began to come to, I could start to make out the whispers that I heard.

"God Emmett, what did you do?" said a soft pixie-like voice.

"Hey shut up! She was the one who ran into me!" someone's loud voice said- defiantly not a whisper now.

"You could have killed her! Her head hit the ground pretty hard!" a beautiful velvet-like voice said- it was filled with worry.

"Pfft, your not much better, you probably scared her half to death yourself! What were you thinking, eating a mountain lion in an area where people could see you?!" said that same loud voice again.

"Hey, that track hasn't been used for the past 10 years!" replied that velvety voice.

"Oh come on Edward, don't tell me you didn't know she was coming" said a new voice, one that sounded like bells.

"I didn't! Believe it or not I couldn't hear her at all!" said that velvety voice again, sounding a bit annoyed.

Who did that voice belong to… Edward? Who was Edward?

Just then, I felt a hand touch my chest- ice cold, even through my shirt. It sent a shiver down my spine and the hand pulled away quickly

"She's still alive, thankfully, but I think she's going to wake up soon" said… Edward?

I tried to move my arm but it was numb. _Oh great_. I started wriggling my fingers until my arm decided to wake up. When it did, I moved it behind me so I could get up.

As I got up, I felt a sudden head rush and fell straight back down again.

I heard a gasp from everyone around me - four people, each with beautiful voices – as my head hit the pillow.

_Wait… pillow?_ I was knocked out in the forest, what was I doing here?

Oh no, these were doctors, I was in a hospital! _Oh my God, Charlie would be worried sick!_

In shock, I opened my eyes to see three of the most beautiful people in the world standing over me- looking worried.

The first person I saw, standing at the back of the bed was a girl that looked to be the age of 19. She had pale white skin, rose red lips, long blonde hair that fell to her elbows and the most beautifully carved face I had ever seen.

She looked at me with a look of jealousy, something that told me that she wanted something I had. Her look was increasing with anger so I looked away.

The next person I saw was a very buff boy standing next to the blonde girl. He was a brunette with short messed up hair. He to looked to be the age of 19.

His worried expression turned to a smile.

_What was so funny? _

"Hello I'm Alice, how are you feeling are you ok?" said the girl with the pixie-like voice.

I turned to face where the voice was coming from and found myself facing a small beautiful girl. She looked to be about 17. She had short spiky black hair and soft pick lips. Her face was thin and her lashes where thick and long.

In my loss of words from the beautiful people around me, I only managed to croak out a "hmm"

As a looked at the three people again, I realized that there was only three. I could have sworn that I had heard four voices.

I looked around the room to try and find the other boy I had heard.

I turned my body around and found myself facing the most handsome boy I had ever seen, though he looked somewhat familiar.

He looked 17 as well, just like Alice. His hair was a rusty brown colour and his skin was pale white, just like the blonde girls- just like everybody in the room actually.

At that moment I noticed another similarity between them- they all had topaz eyes. Where had I seen topaz eyes before?

I was still staring at him, trying to match up who he was, when he flashed me a breathtaking smile.

Oh my God, he was the man over the lion, the dangerous man, the man with the face of and angel.

"Hi" he said in a breathtaking voice.

"Im Edward. How are you." He stuck out his hand and I hesitantly shook it.

As soon as ours hands touched, a jolt of electricity came out of his ice cold hands.

"Im sorry about this, but when you ran into Emmett," he waved his hand over at the buff man, "and hit your head, we thought it would be a good idea for you to come over our house and my dad could take a look at you, he's a doctor you see."

As if on cue, another beautiful man, maybe in his twenties, walked through the door.

He too was beautiful, skin pale white, strong face, blonde hair and like the others, topaz eyes.

"Hello, im Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how do you feel?" his voice was soft and understanding.

"Umm, I'm ok. What's going on?"

"Well my son Emmett, here, knocked you out when you ran into him and Edward thought it would be a good idea for me to have a look at you."

"Oh I see"

"So what's your name?"

"Umm, Bella Swan"

"Well Bella, your good to get up but I suggest you stay around here for a while until your head stops bleeding." He walked out of the room while I touched my head to feel a bandage wrapped around it.

"Well Bella, do you want to do something? How about going shopping? Those clothes have blood on them?" said Alice, her face beaming.

"Oh well maybe later, besides, I don't have any money with me" I said, her face falling a bit.

"Oh that doesn't matt-" she started to say, before Edward cut her off.

"Alice, don't you think that maybe she's hungry? And also Carlisle just said for her to stay around here. So Bella-" he said turning to me "-are you hungry? You haven't eaten for two days so you must be."

"No, not really." But my belly disagreed quite loudly.

Edward laughed- which was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "Yeah sure. Come on, lets go make you some breakfast."

He pulled me out of bed and led me out of the room and into the kitchen. He sat me down at the table while he went to prepare my breakfast.

For the first time since I had been awake, I looked at something other than the faces of the people in the house.

The walls and interior of the house were a white and creamy colour and the furniture looked antique.

The kitchen was totally clean, as if no one had cooked in it all day, though they must have because the clock above the stove read 12:35pm.

As I was reading the time, Edward finished making my breakfast and brought bacon and eggs over to me.

He sat in the seat opposite me and stated watching me eat.

As soon as the food hit my mouth, my mouth was indulged by the taste of the bacon and eggs and my stomach praised the fact that there was finally food in it.

The only thing I could do was moan and when I did Edwards face lit up lick a thousand stars, making look more beautiful than ever.

"You like it?!"

I nodded enthusiastically. It was the best food I had ever had.

Just then, the blonde girl stomped through the room with Alice fast on her heels.

"Please? Will you PLEASE let her borrow some clothes? Mine won't fit her and hers are dirty and ugly!" Alice complained to the blonde.

"No Alice, Im not going to let _her _touch any of my stuff!" said the blonde.

Alice smiled at me for a second and then went back to pestering the blonde.

I looked back at Edward a bit offended.

He noticed my expression.

"Don't mind Alice, she's '_fashion this, fashion that_', she only likes what she picks out for you" he said, trying to cheer me up.

"But what about the blonde, what did I do to her?" I asked, curious.

"Oh you mean Rosalie, don't worry about her either, she just doesn't like people like you."

Like me? What's wrong with me?

When I finished my breakfast, Alice came back into the kitchen carrying a blue v-neck shirt and black denim short shorts.

"Hey Bella, I got you these clothes from my mum, you two are pretty much the same size. Why don't you come up to m y room and get changed?"

Just as I was getting up Edward grabbed my arm. "Umm Bella, why don't you grab the clothes and come and get dressed in my room. If you don't, Alice will be playing Barbie with you for the next four hours."

Horror flashes across my face and when I turned to look at Alice, she was pouting.

"Aww Edward your mean. It wont be that bad Bella, really. Will you please come?"

"I'm sorry Alice, but I think I'm going to go with Edward on this one. Sorry" I said, trying to sound sorry but actually very relieved.

Alice stayed in the kitchen sulking while Edward took me up to his room. His room was up two sets of stairs- _wow a three-story house._ His room had a window for a back wall and the carpet was a thick golden colour and the walls were a bit darker, though made out of the same material.

The walls were covered in CD after CD, probably more then the best music store in all of Olympia.

In the corner was a very advanced looking CD player.

His room didn't have a bed although it had a wide black leather sofa.

On the far end of the room was a door leading to a bathroom. Edward guestured to the bathroom.

"Take your time."

It was a simple looking bathroom, tiles on the floor, toilet, sink, shower and mirror. It was as clean as the kitchen- like no one had used it.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. Alice was right, my clothes were bloodstained and very dirty- the purple of my shirt was almost a dark brown.

I took it off and put on the shirt Alice had given me. It smelt like roses and cinnamon mixed together.

I took of my blue jeans and put on the black shorts. Alice's mum's clothes fit me perfectly, though the v-neck was a little too far down for my taste.

I looked back into the mirror and started brushing my fingers through my hair, trying to fix it up as much as I could.

I left my clothes in the sink and opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. When Edward saw me he let out a little gasp.

My face turned bright red- my stupid blush.

He gave me a little smile and then patted the sofa, signaling for me to sit down next to him.

Slowly I walked over and sat down.

"Blue really suits you"

"Umm… thank you." I wasn't used to boys this beautiful saying things like that to me.

"So Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want"

"Good. Well I just wanted to know what you were doing on the mountain alone, because you certainly weren't wearing the right clothes for hiking." He seemed very curious.

"Oh, umm, well what happened was," I started hesitantly, but he just stared at me. "I was out, umm… three days ago was it?" He nodded "with a guy called Jacob, my dads friends son. I-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Wait, Jacob? Jacob Black was it" he was suddenly very into the conversation.

I nodded, then continued "When I got home, I was going to have a shower when a rock smashed through my window and standing outside under it was Jacob…..."

I continued telling him my story up until I smashed into Emmett on the old path.

When I was done I looked at Edward, his perfect face set into a frown and he was staring at the floor.

I waited for a while until he spoke again

"Jacob, that stupid, stupid dog!"

_Dog? Why call him something as soft as dog? Why not frikken ass hole!! _

Then Edward looked up at me and smiled "well I guess that would explain the smell"

"WHAT!" I shouted, very surprised.

"What? Oh never mind. Umm, just stay in here a while, I have talk to Alice and Emmett about something. I'll be back soon." And then he walked very quickly- but gracefully- out of the room.

Not knowing what to do in this very tidy room, I decided just sat there for about five minutes thinking about different ways to kill Jacob, when I heard footsteps.

_Oh good, Edwards back_

Just then, I heard a different voice, one I hadn't heard before. "Edward, Edward are you in there? What's going on downstairs? And what's that smell?

_What is with people and saying that I smell?_

I was looking at the door when I saw another beautiful man walk in front of it. He was about 18 and had pale white skin and blonde, neat hair. Like everyone else, his eyes were topaz.

When he saw me, his topaz eyes went crazy, making him look terrifying- and then he licked his lips.

I didn't even have a second to think, he just crouched on the and pounced at me, his eyes staring at me with a crazed hunger.

**So, that's it- Chapter 3- I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought!!**

**Kim xxx**


	4. Authors Note

DO MY POLL!!!!!!! lol


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone. I have finally found the time to write my next chapter as I now have a job and in that job, I do nothing other than sit in an office for 7 hrs and answer phones. So to pass the time I have decided to write another chapter. Yeah, so there you have it. I hope you like it. Sorry about not uploading sooner – I've been busy, and I'm sorta thinking no one likes my story as I only have 23 reviews – but yeah chapter 4, here it is. **_

_**~Kim (^-^)**_

~Chapter 4 – Saved By Adonis~

Three things happened in that second. 1- A gush of wind swept past me, 2- I heard a scream and 3- I was pushed on the floor with someone on top of me.

I opened my eyes to find Alice, positioned like a shield, leaning over me. I tried to push her up but she somehow kept me down. I could see Edward from between her arms, holding back what looked to be another beautiful human, but struggling to keep him still.

Alice looked at me. "Come on Bella, into the bathroom, Edward will sort this out" she said, with a hopeful glance at Edward.

I got up and, with Alice still walking behind me like a shield, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I sat on the toilet while Alice took a seat on the floor.

"OK Bella," she started "that was Jasper, you could kinda say he's my boyfriend," I must have had a very shocked look on my face because she said quickly "Oh no Bella, he's really nice, he just has a hard time with seeing humans- I mean people"

"Oh, well maybe it was just me, but it looked like he was trying to kill me!!" I said quite loudly. I don't know where my rage was coming from but it just seemed like Alice, and Edward included, were trying very hard to keep something from me.

"OK Bella, maybe there are a few things we need to straighten out. First, we aren't normal, but you have may already guessed that," she said with a laugh "second, we aren't even human, although we look like extremely beautiful humans, we are not. Thirdly, most of us have gitfs, and fourthly, it's probably not the best idea to go near Jasper for a while" she said with the kindest voice, there was no anger, no form of annoyance, just kindness – but even so, I was scared to death.

"OK," I started in a shaky voice, "what are you, and what gifts do you have."

"Bella, don't be scared, but we are vampires, NO, ITS OK!!" she shouted quickly, because I gave a tiny yelp. "We are still just as nice, but a lot more dangerous. We have gifts; my gift is to see into the future, I was on my way up here because I saw that Jasper was going to attack you. Then I ran into Edward, told him, and then came up here to protect you. Edwards's gift is to read minds, although he can only read what you are thinking at that one moment. Jasper is the only other one in our family with a gift, he can feel and change the emotion of anyone around him. Its quite funny at times, especially when he changes a kid called Mike Newton's emotions." She gave a tiny smile, then continued. "Our bodies are also a gift to us, we are incredibly fast, not to mention strong. We are all extremely beautiful and we all smell good. All these things help us get our pray, which for our family, and our friends called the Danali family, is animals, but for the rest of the vampires, is humans."

I sat there for a moment, taking it all, then said "Well if you don't want to kill me, why cant I go home?"

"Well that's because of Jacob Black. You see, vampires and werewolves don't get along at all, we have made a truce, we can't go into their territory – La Push – and they won't hurt us as long as we obey. We also cant hurt them or feed on any human – bite or kill.

"Now Jacob, being young and stupid, takes advantage of this. We cant go into La Push, but they can come into Forks, so occasionally Jacob comes over here and steals pretty girls just for the fun of it – stupid jerk. Anyway, we like this town, and we would do anything to get those dogs more annoyed, so we try to prevent this and if we let you go, while we look for Jacob, he will probably kidnap you again, and we wouldn't like that, especially Edward. So we've decided to keep you with us while we look for Jacob."

I sat there thinking again. Then I asked another question she had left open for me. "Why would Edward be more upset, out of all of you?"

She seemed to be picking her answer carefully, "because he has… taken a certain fascination to you. Anyway, I've got to see if Jaspers OK. I'll tell you if you can come out. Hold on." And she walked quickly, but gracefully. Out of the bathroom.

Not more than 2 seconds later the door opened again but it wasn't Alice who walked in, but Edward.

"Hey, umm, where kind of stuck with sleeping arrangements for you because we want someone to always be with you. You can't sleep in Alice's room because she sleeps with Jasper, and Jaspers not that good around humans, so that's a big no. You can't sleep in Rosalie's room because she would be so angry she would probably kill us, and Emmett sleeps with her, so he's out to. We don't need to bother Carlisle with our problems, he's kind of against us for wanting to get Jacob, it's because of his kind nature, he doesn't want anyone hurt, and Esme's siding with Carlisle, because they are married, so the only room left is mine and, umm, I'm not sure if your OK with that" he finished. He looked very embarrassed and looked like he would be blushing if he could.

Then he added quickly "oh you can sleep in the bed. We don't sleep, so I would probably stay on the sofa and read something."

I was silent for a moment, thinking

"So what are you thinking?" he said

I looked up, surprised "what do you mean, what am I thinking, I thought you could read minds, isn't that your gift??"

"I can, but with your mind I can't, it's weird, you're the first person it's happened to before. It's like your mind has a shield around it or something, but that doesn't matter, what are you thinking"

"Well I was just wondering why everyone can't just take turns in watching me because like you said, vampires don't sleep, so what do the others do at night?"

"Well," he started, trying to think of a way to put the sentence, "they have other things to do that keep them busy at night. Something they wouldn't want me to interrupt." He chuckled. "So what to you think"

"OK I'll sleep in here, but what am I going to wear?"

"Hey that's easy, Bella. What we are going to do is give you an excuse as to why you want to leave your home, pack all your clothes, then come and move in with us. It's simple" he said, flashing me that breathtaking crooked smile.

I was speechless for a moment, then got up an said, "OK Edward, lets go, I'm going to need some new clothes, unless you want me to go commando tonight."

Something flickered on his face, but then he composed himself and we walked out the door.

_**Well that's chapter 4. Hope you liked it. I'll try to write chapter 5 soon.**_

_**So please review and also don't forget to do my poll if you haven't already done it and thanks to all the people who have. BTW Alice is winning as favourite character in the 4 books so if you want to change that, you better vote.**_

_**Yeah anyway BYE**_

_**~Kim xxx**_


	6. Here We Go

Hey everyone who still reads this story!

As you have probably noticed I have not updated for a while, this would be because I have lost all my liking in Twilight, since everyone has started liking it, and I like being different…

So, just a thought, anyone who comes up with a good idea may have publishing rights to continue on with this story, and you know, it will probably turn out better then any ideas I had, so, send me your idea's, and the best ones can have the story.

Awesome

Have fun everyone

Kim xx


End file.
